dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Geraint (New)
The new Geraint, also known as Kid Geraint is the new offspring resulting of the Gold Dragon Jewel left behind after the death of the old Geraint. He was created with an unknown method in Anu Arendel with the help of Ritto. Despite his physical appearance and being given the name of his old self, he is a completely different person who possesses no memories neither personality of the previous Geraint. He was seeking for Velskud, as he stated there was something he wanted to retrieve. Kid Geraint finally obtains the sword of the previous Geraint, after the latter bids farewell to the Player. Profile Being educated by Argenta, Kid Geraint is ruthless with his enemies and has a great dislike for humans as well as the previous Geraint, who believes to have been stupid, useless and foolish for forgetting his duty and dying for a human. He aims to follow the "Born for Destruction" mission quite well unlike his previous self, and has an unpolite, foul mouthed way of speaking. Despite his apparent stoic nature, Kid Geraint developed a bond with Argenta and was deeply saddened by her death. After her death, it's revealed that Kid Geraint's reason for being inexpressive and of few words was because Argenta told him that that way, he is being a good boy, as his original noisy and clumsy nature was troublesome to Argenta and he was scolded often. It is known that he went as far as to drink all of Argenta's Wine Milk. Kid Geraint slowly reverts back to his original personality and eventually grows fond of the Player as well. Compared to his previous self, Kid Geraint is clever to the point it comes as surprising to the Player. Kid Geraint is also desperate to validate his existence and while being calm gave him Argenta's approval, he hated her holding him back and eager to show her he was a capable fighter, rushed to fight Feder without thinking about the consequences. A trait in common with the original Geraint is his liking for books to obtain knowledge, however, Argenta advised him against reading or even learning anything about humans. Because of this, he kept his hobby a secret. Kid Geraint was taught Argenta's version of why Velskud stole the Black Dragon Karas's jewel, developing a strong dislike for him and after Velskud assist Argenta to die, which Kid Geraint took as murder, he swore to take revenge and kill him. After being told the enterity of his past self and Velskud's story by the Player, he comes to terms with Velskud, however they still quarrel often. Rubinart points out that a Dragon who dies and is reborn from the same jewel, even without memories isn't supposed to have such different personality, and that it's possible that Kid Geraint's more straightforward, needy and feisty personality was the result of all the despair and regrets in his previous life even if he couldn't remember the events that transpired. As time passes, Kid Geraint doesn't seem to dislike humans as much anymore and in fact takes a strong liking for the Player, and is very worried about them when they go face Feder alone. History Early Life Kid Geraint was born weak, so Argenta was in fact not happy about him on the beginning. Upon discovering Kid Geraint had a liking for fighting, Argenta feels a lot more relieved as that goes well with the mission he was born for. Argenta raised Kid Geraint to focus on combat and told him that for now, he doesn't need to know anything else but need to not worry because one day he will get to understand everything. Resurrection A younger Geraint is shown at the end of the chapter talking to Argenta, in an area near the Tree of Life. They are discussing the actions of the old Geraint, complaining how he forgot his duty and died to save a human. They are interrupted by a noisy swarm of birds and Geraint points out that he cannot feel the energy of the Black Dragon anymore, and wonders if he had died. Argenta tells him that he won't die that easy, and Kid Geraint states that it should be that way as he still has something he wants to get back. Kid Geraint asks Argenta for how long she is going to stay, and she answers that until the next Elf Queen appears as the Tree of Life is weakening. Geraint expresses how irritating he finds the place they are. Telezia Kid Geraint is first mentioned by Argenta, saying that he hasn't completely recovered. He is finally seen by the Player besides Argenta at Anu Arendel, where Geraint asks Argenta if the player was the same person his older self had assisted before. Later on, Kid Geraint is seen at Golden Meadow, where he encounters a fleeing Ignacio and Rozalinde. He blasts both of them away, pinning Rozalinde to the ground, before glaring at a terrified Ignacio, then flies off in pursuit of the Red Dragon, stating that he couldn't care less about one pathetic human. He soon returns to Argenta's side, the trail having gone cold. When the player questions Argenta about witnessing Geraint's brutality, she revealed that this Geraint, while reborn through the power of the Dragon's Jewel, has no memory nor personality of his past life. Afterwards, when Anu Arendel comes under attack, Kid Geraint and Argenta head to Sea of Sand Dust to rescue an elf guard from certain death. They, with the player, then witness Yuvenciel attempting to kill Queen Narsilla to prevent other elves from suffering the same fate as her, before he is attacked from behind by Rozalinde. Yuvenciel then becomes one with the Tree of Life and vanishes. Kid Geraint and Argenta then discuss their next course of action with the player, as Rozalinde had regained her Prophet powers. Goodbye Brother Argenta and Kid Geraint fail to stop King Feather at Anu Arendel, and the door to the Monolith is opened. Argenta eats the nightmares of the Goddesses to prevent them from spreading and contaminating the world, infecting herself in the process. After a brief talk between Argenta and Velskud, Argenta decides that it's time for her to die. Velskud decides to fulfill Argenta's wish, but Kid Geraint embraces him and begs to not kill Argenta. Velskud knocks him back with the shoulder of his swords tells him that in the state he is there is nothing he can do, and that he is as useless as his past self. He then proceeds to stab Argenta, and before exploding in a blinding white light she remarks that dying by Velskud's hands feels sickeningly unpleasant, and tells Kid Geraint to be strong and bids farewell. Ignoring both Velskud and Argenta's orders to him, Kid Geraint sits on the floor crying and insulting Velskud, while the latter ignores him and absorbs Argenta's jewel inside his body. The previous Geraint will appear once again to the Player as a beam of light, and bids farewell. Soon after, Kid Geraint comes and takes the sword of his previous self. Gallery Geraintreturns.PNG|The new Geraint with Nerwin, King Feather and the adventurers Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Dragons